Dumb and Dumber
by Jcansnh
Summary: Seonho reflek membuka matanya dan seketika terenyuh saat melihat tatapan Guanlin yang kecewa. "Benar, ya?" ulang Guanlin sambil tersenyum tipis. [3! Produce 101 Season 2 ; Lai Guanlin Yoo Seonho ]
1. Chapter 1

Seonho menunjuk bukunya dengan pensil.

"Kakak cari dulu jarak bayangan objek dan akomodasi sebelum menghitung panjang bayangan benda." Seonho kini mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Paham?"

Lelaki di hadapan Seonho mengangguk, lalu beralih menatap Seonho dan tersenyum, "Paham, sedikit ehehe."

Seonho mengambil selembar kertas biru muda dari bindernya, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu pada lelaki yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Kakak kerjakan dulu nomor 4, nanti kuperiksa."

"Oke."

Seonho diam-diam tersenyum saat melihat ketua kelasnya tengah serius mengerjakan soal dari buku detik-detik fisika.

Namanya Lai Guanlin, si ketua kelas yang dianggap seorang boyfriend material oleh para gadis-gadis SMA Sewon. Semua murid dari kelas sepuluh sampai dua belas mengenal Guanlin, bahkan semua guru sampai tukang kebun sekolah mengenalnya. Guanlin itu ketua osis merangkap ketua rohis tahun lalu, juga sebagai atlet kebanggaan sekolah.

Lelaki asal negara tetangga itu bisa diandalkan di sepak bola, bola basket, lompat tinggi, lari, dan masih banyak cabang olahraga yang menjadi bakat Guanlin.

Parasnya rupawan, dengan hidung mancung, kulit putih, dan memiliki kantung mata kehitaman yang merupakan keturunan dari keluarganya. Badan tinggi dan tegap khas atlet juga menjadi poin tambahan. Belum lagi seragamya yang selalu rapi membuat Guanlin benar-benar menjadi idaman satu sekolah.

Tak terkecuali Yoo Seonho yang menjadi teman sekelas Guanlin sejak kelas sepuluh. Jangan bingung mengapa Seonho memanggil Guanlin dengan embel-embel 'Kak', karena Seonho lebih muda setahun dari Guanlin, Guanlin memang harus menjeda sekolahnya setahun. Bukan sengaja, tetapi ia pindah ke Korea Selatan bertepatan dengan pertengahan semester, jadi ia harus menunggu setahun.

Keduanya berteman karena Guanlin dan Seonho berada dalam satu gugus saat mos dulu, lalu keduanya sempat berada di satu organisasi yang sama; Osis saat kelas sepuluh. Guanlin menjadi ketua bidang olahraga, sementara Seonho menduduki tingkat yang lebih tinggi; sekretaris utama osis.

Jika Guanlin berprestasi di non-akademik, maka Seonho lebih cenderungㅡatau bahkan fokusㅡpada akademik. Seonho menguasai seluruh mata pelajaran wajib jurusan MIPA, juga pelajaran peminatan.

Selalu membawa medali sepulang dari lomba, lebih dari setengahnya adalah medali emas. Itu yang membuatnya terkenal di mata murid dan guru, karena di beberapa upacara hari senin, namanya dipanggil untuk menerima piala maupun medali hasil usahanya.

Tapi Seonho memiliki sedikit teman daripada Guanlin yang memiliki teman hampir di setiap kelas. Sebut saja Seonho introvert. Alasan Seonho bukan takut berteman, tetapi memiliki Samuel sebagai sahabat sudah lebih dari cukup menurutnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Seonho saat melihat Guanlin meletakkan pensilnya.

Guanlin menguap sebelum mengangguk. "Udah kok Ho."

"Kamu ngantuk kak? Tidur aja dulu, nanti kalo aku sudah selesai koreksi, kubangunin kok."

Guanlin tersenyum, lalu bertanya dengan nada penuh semangat, "Serius, Ho?"

Seonho meraih pulpen merahnya, "Iya serius, habis kantung matamu terlihat mengerikan."

Guanlin membaringkan kepalanya menghadap Seonho, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menjadi alas. "Aku tadi malam ngurus sertifikat untuk SBMPTN, banyak yang harus di-scan."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara. Baik dari Guanlin, maupun Seonho. Guanlin jatuh dalam buaian mimpi, hanya deru nafas teratur yang terdengar darinya. Sedangkan Seonho sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan Guanlin, beberapa kali Seonho menggoreskan tinta merahnya pada kertas biru. Kurang dari empat menit, Seonho sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Senyum di bibir Seonho merekah kala melihat Guanlin yang tertidur. Polos seperti bocah, pikir Seonho.

Kalau begini, mana tega Seonho membangunkan si pangeran sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ayo Ho."

Seonho mengibaskan tangannya, "Duluan aja, aku bisa nunggu Samuel kok."

Sudah lebih dari tiga menit keduanya berdebat, tidak bisa dikatakan berdebat juga sih. Hanya Seonho yang bersikeras untuk menolak ajakan Guanlin, Guanlin mengajak Seonho untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

Seonho melirik ke arah pintu, disana teman-teman satu genk Guanlin sudah menunggu. Beberapa dari mereka menampakkan wajah kelaparan.

"Teman-temanmu kasihan tuh kak." ujar Seonho sambil menunjuk teman-teman Guanlin menggunakan ekor matanya.

Guanlin lalu berbalik dan berkata dengan nada sedikit berteriak, "Kalian duluan aja, aku bareng Seonho."

Dan mata Seonho langsung membola, "Kak Guanlin!"

Setelah teman-temannya pergi, Guanlin kembali menghadap ke Seonho yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Apa?"

"Kamu kenapa sih, kak?"

"Aku? Aku mau ngajak kamu makan, salah?"

"Iya, kakak salah!" jawab Seonho setengah berteriak.

Guanlin menghela nafas sebelum berjalan selangkah mendekat pada Seonho.

"Kalau gitu," Guanlin membasahi bibir bawahnya, "Kalau aku ajak kamu jadian, mau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya lanjutin fanfict, aku malah nulis ginian (lol)

Ini ketulis gara-gara curhatan sepupuku yg nembak doinya di kelas pas selesai usbn wkwk.

Ps : Aku kepikiran mau buat fanfict tentang baejin-parkji yg disuruh ngasuh seojun-seoun kl ga ong yg ngasuh sian atau sapa lagi ya?wkwk

Pss : mau kolab ff bareng aku?

Psss : kebiasaan nulis ff pendekku kembali, wkwk

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	2. Chapter 2

Seonho baru saja turun dari motor Samuel saat Guanlin menelponnya. Jadi, ia menyisipkan ponsel di helm.

'Ho, dimana?'

"Di parkiran, kenapa kak?"

'Kamu bawa motor hari ini? Motornya nggak dipakai Kak Kihyun ke kampus?'

"Kata siapa aku bawa motor? Bentar deh aku buka helm dulu." Seonho melepas kaitan helmnya, menarik ponselnya dan mengeluarkan kepala dari kurungan helm, kemudian kembali menempelkan ponsel pada daun telinga. "Halo kak?"

'Kamu numpang, Ho?'

"Iya, kak. Soalnya Kak Kihyun berangkat ke kampus habis makan siang." Seonho menyerahkan helmnya pada Samuel, "Sam, helmku sekalian dong digantung."

'Kamu bareng Samuel?'

"Iya, soalnya semalem dia numpang tidur dirumahku."

'APA?!'

Seonho menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinga, kemudian menggerutu karena suara Guanlin yang memekakkan telinga. "Kenapa sih kak? Niat bikin tuli, ya?"

'Kamu di parkiran kan? Tunggu disana.'

"Kenaㅡ" Dan panggilan terputus.

"Siapa sih?" tanya Samuel saat melihat Seonho mendumel dengan suara pelan. Seonho menoleh, "Kak Guanlin."

"Oh si Guanlin," kemudian Samuel menoleh pada Seonho yang masih berdiri di tempat, "Kok diam disitu, Ho? Mau bolos?"

Seonho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil cemberut, "Nungguin Kak Guanlin, katanya aku disuruh nunggu sampai dia datang."

Samuel tertawa, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Seonho. "Si Guanlin cemburu ya? Lagian kamu tinggal terima cinta dari dia aja susah banget sih."

Seonho memukul tangan Samuel yang masih berada di pipinya. "Sam apaan sih, sakit tau dicubit." Seonho mengelus pelan pipinya, lalu merajuk pada Samuel, "Aku kan mau juga diperjuangin kayak kamu perjuangin kak Daehwi."

Samuel maju selangkah dan menunduk untuk melihat wajah lucu sahabatnya, "Oh mau diperjuangin juga? Bentar lagi kelulusan, terus kalau Guanlin nemu yang lebih dia suka di kampus, gimana?" Samuel mengacak poni Seonho, "Poni sudah panjang nih, kapan mau dipotong?"

"Sam kok gitu sih ngomongnya," Seonho lalu memperhatikan poninya lewat layar ponsel, "Besok deh potong poni, sekalian mau dirapihin."

"YOO SEONHO!"

Samuel ikut menoleh walaupun namanya tidak diteriakkan oleh Guanlin. Remaja dengan nama keluarga Kim itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Seonho. "Aku ke kelas duluan, Ho."

Seonho mengangguk, "Hati-hati naik tangganya Sam,"

Samuel tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu di motor aja, Ho."

"Ngomongin apa aja sama Samuel?" tanya Guanlin setelah Samuel meninggalkan Seonho.

"Kepo banget sih, Kak." Seonho lalu menyerahkan tasnya pada Guanlin, "Bawain ke kelas, capek nih nungguin Kak Guanlin. Untung aku nggak hitam kena sinar matahari pagi."

Guanlin tersenyum saat Seonho berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kok diam disitu? Mau bolos, Kak?" tanya Seonho saat mendapati Guanlin tertinggal beberapa langkah.

"Iya iya." Guanlin menyusul Seonho. "Oh iya, tadi kamu sama Samuel ngomongin apa?"

Seonho memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Kepo banget."

"Aku tahu kamu sama Samuel memang teman dari kecil, tapi aku tetap nggak suka kamu sedekat itu sama dia."

Seonho diam-diam melirik Guanlin yang fokus menatap ke depan, lalu ia tersenyum. "Kok kakak ngatur gitu sih? Memang Kak Guanlin pacarku, apa?"

Guanlin menoleh ke Seonho sambil tersenyum. "Yaudah, kalau gitu kita jadian dulu, gimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi pas lagi di ferry, aku liat mas mas nahkoda yang mirip Seonho. Serius. Aku shock dan cuma bisa senyum kepaksa pas mas mas itu lihat aku sambil senyum.

Seriously aku takut Sam ngga masuk top11 karena ranknya dia kaya turun gitu ㅠ.ㅠ aku nonton p101 karna Sam(dan Optimus) kesel deh ngga bisa vote para trainee ㅠ.ㅠ

Ps : aku niat mau bikin ff kolab tentang friend w/ benefit, ada yang bersedia? Chat/pm aja gais~

Pss : Ini awalnya fanfict dgn cast Jeno-Jaemin. Ah aku kangen Nanaㅠ.ㅠ

Psss : Aku baca rumor kalau lagu untuk tim vokal itu ada lagu Jung Seunghwan-The Fool. Ma hearteeuuuuuuu ugh, i paboya~

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	3. Chapter 3

Kamis adalah hari terberat kedua setelah Rabu, menurut Seonho. Kamis adalah hari kompilasi yang mungkin bisa membuat mual, dimana olahraga menjadi pelajaran pembuka, matematika wajib di pelajaran kedua, fisika jam ketiga, dan sejarah menjadi penutup. Kalau begini, Seonho jadi menyesal masuk program MIPA, meninggalkan Samuel di kelas IIS.

"Seonho, pimpin pemanasan sana!"

Mata Seonho membulat lucu saat Pak Jaehyun, guru olahraga gaul itu menyerukan namanya.

"Kamu itu kurus, kurang olahraga. Sana pimpin!"

"Males Pak!" Seonho menoleh pada Guanlin yang baru memasuki lapangan basket. "Kak, disuruh Pak Jaehyun pimpin pemanasan tuh!"

.

.

"Kamu sebenci itu sama basket, ya?" tanya Guanlin.

Seonho enggan menjawab, iris matanya menatap malas bola basket yang perlahan bergulir mendekat.

"Kak Guanlin."

Guanlin menoleh pada Seonho yang kini melemparkan tatapan memohon. "Kenapa, Ho?"

Seonho memungut bola sewarna langit jingga itu, laku mengulurkannya pada Guanlin sambil tersenyum. "Lempar aku sama bola basket ya? Biar aku pingsan sekalian, ehehe."

Satu bola basket tepat mengenai kepala Seonho dua detik kemudian, tapi bukan Guanlin pelakunya. Seonho nyaris berteriak untuk memaki orang yang melemparkan bola itu, tetapi semua umpatannya tertelan begitu saja saat melihat lelaki dengan rambut kemerahan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu memungut bola basket yang mendekatinya, tersenyum manis pada Seonho yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kaget, marah, atau sedih?

Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Seonho sambil men-dribble bola basket, senyuman itu masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

Seonho tersentak, lalu mundur perlahan. Ucapan Seonho membuat si surai kemerahan menghentikan langkahnya, senyuman itu juga mendadak hilang.

"Jangan pernah mendekat lagi, Kwon Hyunbin."

Seonho berbalik, berlari pergi dari lapangan basket tanpa perduli pada Pak Jaehyun yang meneriaki namanya. Tak perduli Guanlin yang terdiam memandang punggung Seonho yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Seonho baru masuk ke kelasnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi lima belas menit. Ia terdiam di depan pintu saat matanya bersibobrok dengan milik Guanlin yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kamu dari mana aja sih, Ho?" tanya Guanlin.

Seonho berjalan mendekat dan duduk lemas di bangkunya. "Nggak dari mana-mana."

"Kamu kira dengan kabur seperti tadi, masalahmu dengan senior Hyunbin bisa selesai?"

Seonho mendongak untuk menatap Guanlin yang duduk di meja. "Kakak nggak tau apa-apa, jadi jangan mengomentari apapun."

"Bagian mana yang aku nggak tau, Seonho?" tanya Guanlin sambil menatap tajam mata Seonho. "Bagian kamu awal kenal sama dia? Bagian kamu mulai dekat terus pacaran sama dia? Bagian kalau ternyata dia sudah pacaran sama senior Minhyun dan kamu itu jadi selingkuhannya? Bagian kamu putus dengannya? Bagian mana yang tidak kutahu, Yoo Seonho?"

Seonho memejamkan matanya saat semua kenangan yang dibicarakan Guanlin terputar satu per satu. Dan kenyataan menampar Seonho begitu saja saat Guanlin juga muncul disana sebagai wadah curhat Seonho.

"Alasanmu menolakku itu karena senior Hyunbin, ya?"

Seonho reflek membuka matanya dan seketika terenyuh saat melihat tatapan Guanlin yang kecewa.

"Benar, ya?" ulang Guanlin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kak Guanlinㅡ"

Guanlin melompat ke lantai dan memotong ucapan Seonho. "Ayo kuantar pulang. Kata Samuel, dia ada janji dengan Daehwi dan menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

"Kak Guanlin," panggil Seonho saat Guanlin mulai men-stater motor.

"Apa? Sana masuk rumah," ujar Guanlin sambil menurunkan kaca helm.

Seonho mencengkram lengan Guanlin saat si kelahiran Taiwan itu nyaris menjalankan motor.

Guanlin menaikkan kaca helm miliknya. "Apa sih, Ho?"

"Aku sudah lama move on dari Kak Hyunbin. Jadi alasannya bukan dia."

"Hah?"

"Sudah, sana pulang," ujar Seonho sambil menurunkan kaca helm Guanlin, setelah itu ia segera berlari menggeser pagar dan segera masuk rumah.

.

.

 _20 miscall_

 _30 messages_

Seonho dikagetkan dengan dua pemberitahuan yang muncul di lockscreen ponselnya. Lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui orang yang terus menerus menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan adalah kontak 'Kak Guanlin'.

Seonho tersenyum sambil meletakkan helm pada meja belajar.

"Jadi, Kak Guanlin serius khawatir sama aku, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lol aku gatau kenapa jodohnya Minhyun malah nyangkut disini wkwk.

Aslinya aku lagi nggak ada ide buat nerusin ini dan waktu aku buka relay cam p101 ada Byeongari(s) moment disana. Yang lain lagi latihan, eh mereka malah pacaran hmmmmm. Dasar anak muda, hmmmmmmmmmmm. Alasan lainnya adalah aku baru nonton KCON di yt terus ada Astro dan Yoon Sanha rambutnya asdfghjkl. Duh bayiku;-;

Ps : pelajaran hari kamis di kelasku(dulu) emg beratㅠ.ㅠ tapi akhirnya aku kangen jadi anak sekolahanㅠ.ㅠ

Pss : aku ada fanfict tentang dom!p101 belajar masak dan byeongari(s) couple itu bagian favoritku (why aku suka spoiler gini wkwk)

Psss : Kl guru olahraga macem Jaehyun, lagi keseleo jg aku bakal masuk pelajarannya. Wkwk

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
